


Handcuffed

by DRAMAtical_Panda



Series: Handcuffed [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Drabble, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Party, Plot, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Spin the Bottle, Teasing, Triggers, Truth or Dare, ereri, im sorry, part games, riren - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRAMAtical_Panda/pseuds/DRAMAtical_Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Eren's mother dies, he keeps to himself. Then his friends invite him to a party. A mix between Truth or Dare and Spin the Bottle is played as Eren and Levi get closer. A refreshing get-together makes Eren feel so much more alive, but things change for the worse, as the night goes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my Wattpad. (@DRAMAtical_Panda)
> 
> I did this one a looooong time ago. It was actually my second fic ever. I know its trash. I just copied everything from my Wattpad onto here. So I'm sorry.
> 
> There will be triggers.
> 
> There will be feels
> 
> *Hands over a box of Kleenex.* Well.. here goes nothing...

"Dont be such a party-pooper!"

"Loosen up a bit!"

"C'mon, Eren, Pwetty pwease!"

They all begged for Eren to join them on their get-together this time.   
Eren considered it. He hadn't done anything with his friends for the past couple of weeks. But after his mom died of cancer and his dad left him, he basically locked himself up.   
He rented a small apartment with little money he either earned at the coffee shop, or from inheritance.

His friends were like his family.

He mentally chuckled at how different they all were. As if all the odd ball people who didn't fit in anywhere else formed a group of their own.

Jean, Mikasa, Armin, Hanji, Marco, and Sasha stared at Eren, waiting for his answer.   
They were huddled in a tightly meshed bundle, heating each other from the cold. The buildings blocked the wind, but not the falling snow in the school's courtyard.

"Alright, Fine. Whats the plan?" Eren questioned Hanji, who he assumed would be the hostess, since she always has been great with knowing how to have a good time.

Hanji squeaked, pulling out her phone and scrolled through her contacts.

"How about I invite some other people, too!" Eren peeked over Hanji's shoulder, scanning through the names she checked off.

Connie  
Ymir  
Annie  
Reiner  
Erwin  
Levi

Eren didn't know a single one of them.

"Hey Hanji, am I supposed to recognize any of these people?" Eren cocked his head, gazing at Hanji's lit up eyes.

"Nope! But its time you met some new people! You're so antisocial!"

Everybody nodded in agreement.   
Mikasa pulled her new red scarf down from her mouth, with her matching pair of mittens. She was about to speak when the bell rang, silencing her.

Each of them eagerly waved at one another and promised to text each other as they scuttled off to first period.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Eren didn't pay attention in class that day. But it was obvious that nobody else in his clan was either. Seeing that the replies were read seconds after the text was sent. They were messaging each other in a group chat:

Hanji: okay so I invited a few old friends. U'll recognize their faces when u see them.

Marco: so any strings attached? Your not playing Matchmaker Hanji again are you?

Jean: Oh jeez.

Hanji: No im not but let the chemistry do its thing

Sasha: i dont care. I call dibs on bringing the snacks! Any allergies?

Armin: You've asked this before. Its always been no!

Sasha: ok.

Eren: Im a bit nervous though. Im not the best at meeting new people.

Mikasa: don't worry about it! You'll be fine! Relax!

Jean: who knows! Maybe you'll find yourself a boyfriend, Jaeger!

Eren blushed at this. He is being sarcastic! He couldn't actually know that, right?

Hanji: OMG EREN! I HAVE THE PERFECT GUY 4 U!

Eren: Oh shit. Who...

Mikasa: Eren if you are uncomfortable, speak up.

Hanji: He has a black undercut, short, and looks like he wants to kill you.

Armin: haha! That guy sounds familiar.. Something that starts with an L.

Marco: I knew it.

Jean: Lmfao! Perfect! Nice hints. I cant wait to find out who the bachelor is!!

Eren: Great. Well, Hanji's place at 7?

Hanji: Yeah. See u then!

The final bell rang. He was jittery about the party in a few hours.   
Eren tried to pinpoint whether the jitters were good or bad but he figured he would just have to wait and see.


	2. Chapter 2

_Shit. Shit. Shit!_

Eren paced back and forth by the door. looking down, muttering to himself.

_What if I knows the guy. What if he isn't gay?_

_What if they were just joking around about him?_

_Eren, Stop being so fucking paranoid! Its just a little party. What could possibly go wrong?_

Taking a deep breath, he decided to check himself out _one last time...just to be safe._

He walked to the bathroom and double-checked his appearance.   
Dark skinny jeans, de-wrinkled BMTH t-shirt, and clean-ish Converses? Check. Accessories on right? Check. Licking the tips of his static-y hair, he flipped the lights off and grabbed his jacket and threw it over his shoulders.

Checking the time, he was blinded by the light of his phone.

_6:50_

He shoved his phone into his pocket. and locked the door behind him. Skipping down the stairs two at a time, the teen then strode down the sidewalk a block and rounded the corner. Counting through the nice houses in the neighborhood. He was on the street where the crazy Hanji inhabited. And quite frankly, he was a bit scared.

_There is no turning back._

Eren unlocked his phone and shot Hanji a text.

 **Eren:** Im almost there.

Hanji replied right away, as if she was waiting for him to text her. Crazy Hanji: Engaged.

 **Hanji** : YAY!!! HURRY UP, SLOW POKE!!!

_All caps? Multiple exclamation points? This can only mean one thing._

Arriving at Hanji's Driveway, he triggered the motion lights to turn on. Right on cue, the flew front door opened and a crazy lady with brunette hair and giant glasses charged at him, cutting through the yard.

"LEARN A NEW GEAR, GRANDMA!! IT TIME TO PARTAYY!"

Oh dear.

Crazy Hanji: Full-Throttle Engage.

 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

 

Hanji gave Eren a bone crushing hug, and grabbed his wrist, digging her dirty nails into his skin. Making him wince as she tore at his skin.

"Fuck, Hanji! calm down before you rip my hand off!" Eren gasped, as he was dragged up the porch steps into the giant house. Every light was on. and Eren could see the silhouettes of the people in shadows from multiple lamps.

Hanji stopped abruptly, causing Eren to almost run into the door frame. Slamming the door behind the boy, she snickered.Shivering from the evil snicker his friend gave. He was starting to rethink his decision of coming.

_Oh God, Mikasa. Please save me._

"Why dont you treat yourself to the assortment of snacks Sasha brought. Oh, and there are plenty of drinks, Erwin keeps us supplied with that."

A drink did sound good at the moment, but who knows what plans she had hidden up her sleeve, he thought to start out simple, and to only ask about the name.

"Erwin?" Eren recognized the name from Hanji's contacts. The list of people he would soon get quite comfy with.

"Ohhh, just a guy, blond hair, funny eyebrows, tall and muscular. Nobody important to you, He isnt youuur guy, so yeah. Maybe you will see him too! then you can go and f--"

"Hanji!" Eren cut her off, knowing exactly what she where she was going."

Sputtering and trying to cool down his ever pink face, he took a few deep breaths.

Hanji simply pushed him down a hallway with ease and ran off. "GOOD LUCK FINDING YOUR WAY TO THE SPARE BEDROOM, HOMO BOY!!" She shrieked, running back into another flight of stairs. Giggling like a maniac, he heard her announce that he has arrived.

_Homo boy? Spare bedroom? Why is it so important that I'm here?_

Eren casually walked into the bar area, and gawked at the assortment of alcohol. Holy shit. There was a lot of it. From drinks that everybody likes, to the crap that people would have to be payed to drink. There would be no way somebody would pay good money to bring that garbage to a party if nobody is going to drink it.

His eyes shifted a bit to the right, and It felt like time stopped, all for Eren. He froze. His attention drawn to the guy next to the island.

_Black undercut, short, and a "I don't give two fucks about the world" bored expression._

_His name started with an 'L'_

_That description. Hanji's contacts....?'_

Piecing together the puzzle, he felt the lightbulb turn on in his mind.

_"Levi?"_


	3. Chapter 3

"Levi?"

Eren cupped his mouth, eyes locked on the subtle grey eyes. Suddenly, those semi-circle eyes, jerked to stare in his direction.

"Oi, Brat, did you just say my name?"

_Shit! I said his name out loud. No doubt that beautiful guy is Levi_

_Wait--Beautiful? Is this the set-up-hook-up guy Jean and the gang told me?_

"Um, y-yeah. sorry. you looked familiar." Eren stuttered. Not being able to bring himself to look away from the gaze he was trapped in.

Levi shrugged it off and looked away. A taller man came up behind Eren and rested his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey kid, Why don't you go and grab a drink." Eren spun around and recognized the man by description. Erwin.

"O-ok." Eren walked toward the island, and grabbed a shot and gulped it. and put the empty glass and put it on the cutting board. He scanned the room for Sasha, and witnessed the girl passing around champagne flutes around, along with scones.

"European Invasion?" Eren commented as Sasha passed him.

"Eren! Glad you could join, and yes, European Invasion. Do you think it's too formal though?"

Eren spotted Jean and Marco in the corner, talking. Armin was next to them, laughing with another blonde. "No, its fine." Eren said absentmindedly.

_Was that Annie? I hear my friends call her Toucan' and my, my HER NOSE!_

He strode over and saw Armin get kissed by the girl.

_Armin got a kiss? Impressive._

 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

 

Armin looked at Eren and blushed so red that it would put Eren's blush to shame. The girl he took as Annie, whispered something into Armin's ear and they pulled each other off into another room.

Suddenly, a loud and hyper girl, tugged on his arm, causing him to jump.

"Yo! Did you meet anyone new yet?" Hanji inquired, looking eye level to Eren, burning her "I kow everything" look.

Eren stared her down, trying to find motive through her foggy glasses.

Of course, she was unreadable.

"Yeah, I met Erwin, and I saw a bit of Annie...." He debated on whether or not to mention Levi or not.

"So JUST WONDERING.....didya meet Levi yet?"

"Um.....Y-yeah. I did" Eren gulped. Honestly scared at this point. Hanji pinched her nose, which was threatening to bleed.

"Good! Gonna kiss him yet?"

"What---"

Eren was cut of when Hanji pulled one hand to her ears and lifted a blow horn in the air.

HOOOONNNNNKKKK!

After the music stopped and people's protests ended, Hanji put the horn down and cupped her mouth.

"ALRIGHTY! EVERYBODY! GET YOUR ASSES UPSTAIRS, AND IF YOU'RE NOT TOO SHIT-FACED DRUNK, I'LL TELL YOU WHAT WE ARE GONNA DO NEXT! CHOP CHOP!"

Everybody shuffled to yet another room.

"SIT IN A CIRCLE! AND ERWIN! GET THE BOTTLE!

_A bottle?_


	4. Chapter 4

"ALRIGHT THIS IS WHAT WE ARE GOING TO DO." Hanji announced, a little more louder than needed. "WE ARE GOING TO PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE. FIRST, WE WILL SEE WHO WILL GO FIRST, AND THEN I'LL EXPLAIN THEN."

"NOT IT ON THREE!"

...1!

....2!

...3!

"Not it!"

"NOT IT!"

"Not it!"

Eren was relieved when he heard someone say 'not it' after him. Letting out a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding, he unclenched his fists, watching the predator (Hanji) circle her prey.

"CONNIE!! YOU'RE THE FIRST OF THE NIGHT!" Motioning the trembling Connie over to her "YOU ARE GOING TO SPIN THE BOTTLE, AND WHOEVER IT LANDS ON YOU HAVE TO ASK THEM TRUTH OR DARE. THEN YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO NEXT. THEY SAY EITHER TRUTH, OR DARE, AND THEN PLAY ACCORDINGLY. THE PERSON THE BOTTLE LANDED ON WILL THEN BE THEIR TURN TO SPIN THE BOTTLE! ANY QUESTIONS??" Out of breath, she looked around, as if she wasn't scaring the hands away

Jean raised his hand. Hanji's bug eyes darted to Jean, causing him to visibly start sweating, and screamed at him.

"YOU THERE! WHAT'S YOUR QUESTION?"

"Are there any limitations to what we can dare?"

"NOPE! AND THATS WHY I WILL BE PLAYING, TOO! THERE IS A PARTICULAR SOMEONE I WANT TO PICK ON!!"

Eren could've sworn that she winked at him when she said that. She winked.

at him.

The Crazy Hanji. Winked. at him.

_Shit._

_"_ LETS GET THE GAME STARTED, SHALL WE?"

Groans were dominated by cheers as the not-so-sober group almost trembled with excitement.

"DRUMMROOOLLLLL! PLEAASEEEEE!"

People drummed on the floor, on their knees, on other peoples knees, that Eren joined in.

_It couldn't be that bad, could it?_

Hanji sat among us in the circle and Connie sent the bottle into a twirl.

 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

 

Connie spun the bottle into a twirl.

Every eye in the room was glued on the bottle, as it slowed to a stop. Those eyes looked up to see who it landed on, and everyone let out a breath, except for one. Her mouth was too full to utter a single word, her hair her face and a couple strands between her chewing lips. Silence fell around them, leaving the steady sound of teeth crunching on chips.

"SASHA!!!"

Sasha looked up, eating chips from a bag of Doritos. Wide-eyed.

_Yes, Sasha, You're the next victim._

Connie smirked. Asking the question in a low voice, trying to sound malicious.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

Everybody ooohed and aahhed.

"I dare you to give me your bag of Doritos."

Sasha went even more wide-eyed, as even the most heartless person felt pity for the brunette. Nobody dared take away Sasha's food. Ever.

"Connnieeee!" she whined. "Thats not fair!"

"You picked dare! so hand 'em over!" He held out his hand and waved his fingers, tauntingly motioning Sasha over to him.

Reluctantly, Sasha gave up the chips, and sat back down, then reached to spin the bottle. Much to Levi's distaste, covered it with cheesy orange fingerprints.

The bottle once again spun around and around, and It landed on Jean, Who was sitting across from her, with a smug look.

"Truth or dare?"

Jean looked at Eren, then back at Sasha, hoping that Eren didn't notice his involuntary glance.

"Truth"

Eren was shocked. Surely Horseface was more ballsy than that. He must've been planning something.

_You're just letting things get to your head. Calm the fuck down._

"Do you love Marco?"

"Now, What kind of question is that? Of course I do!"

"I was just wondering! Thats so cute!"

"What a waste of a perfect opportunity," Reiner muttered under his breath.

"ALRIGHT THE NIGHT ISN'T GONNA GET ANY YOUNGER! NEXT!!!!!"

Jean reached for the bottle.

 _Please don't be me!_ Eren prayed, While everyone else hoped it would land on him.

Because he was the guest of the night.

They had the perfect dare for him. Picked by the Hanji and Jean themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

The glass bottle spun to a seemingly endless twirl. slowly, It finally game to a halt.

Eren held his breath and his face paled. He knew shit was about to go down. Frozen, he whispered to himself.

_"Oh fuck."_

That was all he could get out of his mouth before Hanji skipped over, screaming like a child on Christmas Day. Clapping, she jumped up and down, chanting Eren's name.

"EREN!!!! ITS YOUR TURN!" Everybody giggled and Eren instantly knew something was up. Why would she be THIS excited? Why would she announce to everybody that he finally arrived? Like she won the lottery. She hasn't ever done anything _bad_ to him, so why is there a pit at the bottom of his stomach?

"Truth or Dare?" Jean's voice inquired, but his eyes bore into the unblinking Erens. His eyes were nonverbally demanding something different. Something like:

_Are you too chicken to pick dare? You BETTER choose dare._

_Dare. Dare. Dare!_

"Dare." Eren squeezed out, sounding more confident than he felt.

_Fuck, Eren. You seriously need to calm down your nerves._

Everyone went into a stunned silence.

Just then, Jean chuckled and stood up and walked toward the coset. Feeling for something on the top shelf, He retrieved something silver and metal.

Skipping over with the metallic item, constantly clinking against...

_Chains?_

Sure enough, the light glinted on the means of his newfound bondage and just imagined himself being chained to a pole, forced to do some perverted dance to it, complimeted by Hanji herself. But what Eren heard next caused him to fight the involuntary red glaze setting his face of fire. His mind denied it. He thought he heard them wrong. But no doubt did his nerves fully understand the command. So many lewd thoughts he had over the years, came rushing to his brain.

 _"_ I dare you to be handcuffed to Levi for the rest of the weekend."

Hanji for once, looked confused. turning to the taller male, she paused, then asked what he meant. "Jean, We agreed that it would be for the rest of the night, its Friday!"

"I thought this sounded a bit more fun, don't you think?" Jean smirked deviously, taking considerable pride in his adapted version of the dare they all planned, perfectly.

Hanji smiled creepily and nodded.Flipping back to the groups direction, she screamed something, rather than simply stating it, much to everyone's irritation.

"INDEED! I'M SURE YOU TWO BOYS WILL GET ALONG JUST FINE!"

 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

 

  
Hanji pulled the refusing Eren up to his feet and slapped the cold cuffs on his wrist. Tight. Eren sighed, and rolled his eyes as he looked away from everybody. Trying his hardest to look like his reddening face was out of being nervous in front of a crowd.

_But I'm blushing over Levi and I know it. Play it cool. Just because he is hot doesn't mean your face needs to overreact._

The closer the crazy lady dragged him toward Levi, the more his hands started sweating.

_This is what I get for choosing Dare. I couldn't fucking let Horseface win._

Levi willingly brought himself to his feet. His cool, calm expression changed for the tiniest moment. Just enough time for Eren to see.

The corner of his mouth almost curled into a smile. Eren braced his eyes to be blinded by a beautiful smile that would take a dragon down. But as quick as his smile ALMOST formed. It went away.

Almost. Eren still caught him in the act of nearly smiling.

Hanji Clipped the other cuff onto Levi's slim, pale wrist. Right after the click, Hanji pushed Eren from behind without warning and when he fell, he didn't land on the ground.

He landed on top of Levi, and everyone burst out laughing, praising Hanji and giving her high-fives. His face aflame ,he looked at the guy beneath him, and the sight of him under him went directly to his crotch.

The position the boys were in left nothing to the imagination, of the action the image implied. Everybody had the dirty mind to realize EXACTLY what it meant.

Shuffling to get his chest off of Levi, he remained on his knees and stared at Levi. Avoiding the crowd, who were pretending to not be paying attention.

Turning to the man under him, he realized the position they were in and immediately tried to apologize.

_This has got to be the most awkward moment I have ever had in my entire life._

_What if he hates me now._

_Is he disqusted._

_Dammit! Please tell me I didn't fuck up any chance I had with him._

Then Levi intervened. Doing something that put Eren's hopes on an all time high. His blood swept through his veins like a heavy current over stone. His legs vibrated at the contact. Cursing himself for letting a stranger cause such sensation to him, because hell, he just met the guy. His mind was distracted with disbelief,.

_Did Levi just...._

 

_+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

 

"Uh..I'm S-Sorry." Eren stuttered, hoping he didn't get on Levi's bad side, which he assumed was a place you don't want to be.

But when he started to get up, he felt felt the chains move, as Levi put his hand on Eren's thigh and stroked him. Eren felt Levi's chest rise and fall faster. "It's okay forget about them."

_Holy fuck! He gave me PERMISSION!_

Fanboying silently, his heart started racing, staring at the older man's eyes, hypnotized. Levi's hand begun to move up north when, as if to ruin the perfect moment, Hanji howled in her usual loud voice.

"AWWW LOOK AT THE TWO LOVE BIRDS OVER THERE!!!!" She looked around at how much attention she was getting and continued. "LETS START THE NEXT ROUND. YOU TWO CAN GET A ROOM LATER, BESIDES! YOU GOT ALL WEEKEND!"

Levi's face was kept blank and controlled. Eren, however, had a raging fire of emotions, which was obvious by his expression.

_Damn hormones._

"LUCKY FOR YOU, EREN, I CUFFED LEVI'S RIGHT HAND, INSTEAD OF YOURS. SO YOU CAN STILL SPIN THE BOTTLE REAL GOOD!"

Eren checked on Jean, who was probably snapping pictures to post all over the Internet. Sure enough, he had his phone posed to take a photo. But then he winked and smiled, whole-heartedly. and Eren was stunned. Based on the smile that Jean gave him, He had no malicious intentions.

He actually helped Eren out in a way.

_Thanks, you guys. I know you want me to break out of my shell, get over all the shit thats been going on. and it's working. and I hope this works out. between me and Levi._

_He fits perfectly._


	6. Chapter 6

Eren reached for the bottle, and flicked his wrist. and sent the bottle spinning. He wanted payback to the extreme.

_Land on Jean..Land on Jean!_

Eventually It came to a halt. All of Eren's hopes of 'extreme payback' wilted when he saw a blonde boy staring up at him, drumming his fingers against the knees that were hugged against his chest.

"OOH! ARMIN!!!! FINALLY! THIS IS GONNA BE GOOOOD!"

Armin hands went motionless. His wide eyes stared into Erens narrowed ones.

_Sorry, Armin. That pleading look won't work this time. I gotta keep the game entertaining somehow._

"Truth or Dare?"

_If he chooses truth, I swear---_

"Truth, of course."

Eren sighed. Why would he choose dare? The calculated risk would be too great for Armin's liking. So of course he would pick truth. Eren had something clawing at his neck for quite some time now and he wanted answers. Now was the perfect moment to get them.

"Are you and Annie a thing now or what?" He asked, rather quickly. He usually preferred staying out of people's relationship business, but this was Truth or Dare. When else would he get the chance to ask this again?

"Eren!" Armin honestly seemed flabbergasted. It was so unlike Eren to ask about something like that.

"You chose Truth. You have to answer honestly." Eren's smug expression brought the blonde's doubts to an all time high. Taking a shaky breath, he decided that they would find out eventually. He was scared that the group's thoughts on the 'mature genus who had too much homework to worry about' would manage to get a girlfriend made him pause before giving his answer.

Armin looked frantically at Annie, who just shrugged and walked casually over to Armin, Like she did it all the time.

Thankfully for Armin, Annie spoke up. Squeezing him in a tight but reassuring hug. "Of course we are! Who _wouldn't_ want to be with this cute little fucker?"

Everyone's gaze fell on the blond boy, who was suffocating. "Y-yeah, We are a thing." He breathed out, as if the question hung him by a noose.

"OKAY, YEAH YEAH, HOW ADORABLE. ONWARD!"

 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

 

Armin spun the bottle, and it quickly stopped on Connie. The blond looked up, and asked the same question.

"Truth or Dare, Baldy?" Armin felt invincible. He had nothing to hide, so he had no worries. What damage would it cause to be a little cocky once in a while? He was sure as hell not as self-centered as Jean, so he was in the green.

Gasps flew out of the group's mouth at Armins comment. He was usually shy and kept to the basics when taking.

"Dare, and also, I'm not bald. I still have hair" Said the taken aback boy.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Connie." Ymir cackled at his poorly thought comeback.

"Someone got ballsy all of the sudden, eh?" Levi muttered under his breath, barely audible enough for Eren to hear.

_Yeah. He did get ballsy all of the sudden. Did I do something to stir some competition in him?_

Armin's gaze strayed toward the desk in the corner of the room. His eyes stopped at a jar of different colored Sharpies. An idea popped in his head, and everyone leaned in closer to hear the boy's dare.

Smiling wide Armin cleared his throat. He always had the urge to do this for some reason. his head simply needed,....played with. It was like a canvas begging for something to be drawn on it. It was...Plain.

"I dare you to allow everyone to draw on your bald head."

Armin grinned victoriously as Connie sputtered, still taking in the unexpected dare, covering his head with his arms.

"Wait--what kind of--" He was cut off by Hanji charging toward the markers, and flinging them to each person. Everyone crowded around him and drew whatever on his skin. Giggling at what silly things were sketched on his head, poor Connie had to wait until they were finished to see what stupid shit they were drawing on him

After everyone pulled away to admire their masterpieces, Hanji sprinted to the bathroom to grab a compact mirror and dusted the blush off, grimacing at noticing that most of the neutral blush had to be removed with chemicals because it stuck on hairspray. Licking her thumb to remove any smudges and fingerprints, she was disturbing Levi very much. Handing the mirror over to Connie forcefully, his jaw dropped at the results of being violated brought. Shapes that resembled several mustaches and penises were all over his head in an assortment of bright neon colors, with a big 'LOSER' written on his forehead.

Connie poutingly spun the bottle once again. The bottle did its routine stop, and a newfound buzz erupted throughout the crowd.

It seems like Connie hit jackpot this time.

"LEVIIIII!!!!! OH LEVI!!! ITS YOUR TURN!" Hanji was right. The mouth of the bottle was pointing at Levi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Levi's POV**

Sure enough, the bottle was pointing straight at me. That bald motherfucker. Draping my arm over Eren's toned shoulder, awkwardly bringing up his hand, I fixed the problem by interlacing my fingers with his. He tensed, at the fast paced moves I threw at him, and to be honest, it was super cute. And I didn't have to worry, because he tenses and flushed a lot, I noticed.

"AWW YEEEAUHH! TRUTH OR DARE, SHORTY"

_Did he really just call me shorty? That little fucking prick._

"Shorty? At least I have a full head of hair and someone hotter than you under my arm, Baldy."

"OOOHH!"

"BUURRRNN!"

"OH SHIT!"

Everyone hooted and clapped. As if sparked by the crowd, Eren leaned his head into my shoulder.

_Oh. My. God. He fits perfectly._

Leave it to "Whatever, Levi, Truth or Dare?"

He knew damn well that I wouldn't choose Truth. Thats basically surrendering.

And I never surrender. Ever. Might as well give them a show. Besides, considering how the events have been stacking up so far tonight, they will probably have me do something to Eren.

_Fucking tease._

"Fine. Dare, stupid brats. If it's something gross, then you can forget about it."

"HE CHOSE DARE! HE CHOSE DARE!" Hanji was shrieking like a banshee, jumping up and down. Her face was red from the excitement.

Like honestly, what could be _that_ exciting? For fucks sake, lady. She was pinching her nose, threatening to bleed, and knowing Hanji, there were some pretty nasty-ass thoughts in her head. _Everybody knows_ how violent her nosebleeds can get.

"Alright Levi...I dare you to....."

 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

 

**Levi's POV**

"I dare you to......"

To add a dramatic feel, Connie put his hand to his face and posed as if in deep thought. Even the suspense was nagging on at me and it drove me nuts.

"Just tell me what the fuck I have to do before I slap the bitch right out of you." This kid was irritating me to very high levels, and no matter how much I wanted to punch him. The only problem was that I was connected to Eren, so I couldn't use my right arm.

His eyebrows furrowed, but arched up when he spoke. Louder, as if he was announcing that he was _far_ more superior than me.

_Yeah right._

"I DARE YOU TO KISS JAEGER ON THE LIPS!! FOR THIRTY SECONDS!!"

Nobody seemed surprised. But for some reason, I was. Even though I knew I should be expecting that I would have to put my mouth on someone else's.....

Anyway, It took me a while to process who this 'Jaeger' character was. But all doubt went away when I saw Eren's face turn scarlet and his head dipped down in false attempt to hide it.

_Oh yes.. Eren Jaeger. I wouldn't mind kissing him at all._

I grinned. _Finally._

I took my arm off of his shoulder, and cupped his chin,Thankfully, there were several links on the chains, so I didn't drag his arm with mine. Stroking his smooth, tan skin. I looked directly into him.

HIs eyes. His fucking eyes. Wide-eyed I gained the full hypnotizing effect. Oh, they were beautiful. His iris was full of blues, and greens, which danced around his large pupils.

His lips were the perfect shade of pink, and parted ever so slightly. I was hooked. they looked so perfect. It was so fucking adorable how he licked his lips and started to sweat. He looked so flustered!

At that moment, I didn't give a fuck who was watching us. Every eye was glued to us but I didn't care.

I leaned in, not taking my eyes off him. I placed my free hand on his equally smooth neck, and soon I felt his moist, plump lips on my own.

**_They fit perfectly._ **


	8. Chapter 8

**Eren's POV**

_Holy. Fucking. Shit._

_Levi just kissed me._

His face was so at ease. And his breath was so gentle. He wasn't pissed all the time. He was....calm and relaxed, with a bad-ass-tough-guy outer shell.  
A hot outer shell.

Wanting to get a better taste of him, i tried to slide my tongue through his lips, but he tightened his lips together and chuckled.

"Thirty seconds is up, twerp. "  
Fuck.

I pouted at the lost contact when he pulled away.

+*•+*•+*•+*•+*•+*•+*•+*•+*•++*•+*•+*•+*•+*•+*•+*•+*•+*•+

Levi looked at the filthy bottle and his face distorted into disgust. Kicking it out of the circle with as little use of the tip of his Converses as possible.

Retrieving a more 'germ free' bottle and placing it in the center, he spun the bottle, and stared at it, as if he was willing the bottle to land at a particular person.

It went around and around in a perfect 360. As it went around, it was like the end was a magic wand, taking away everyone's breath, causing them to hold it in.

Everybody let out their breath, signaling that It finally stopped.

But they soon had their hearts racing faster and faster.

This was a test to see if the notorious Levi liked the kiss and wanted to take it to the next level.

Even Levi's heart stopped at the result. He praised himself for receiving the good end of such luck.

_Oh fuck yes. This is going to be perfect._

 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

 

"Hey guys! Hey Hanj! Sorry I'm barging in." A girl with strawberry-blonde hair came bouncing into the room. "Just checking in to see if you're all still conscious."

Hanji groaned. "Petra! Why you gotta crash my party?"

"Im your sister. This is my house too. So get over it, Hanj."

Everyone was confused, staring at the girl at the entrance. Jean took full advantage of everyone being preoccupied and nudged the bottle so it pointed at Mikasa, who was next to Jean. He made it look like it was more toward her than it was him, instead of in the middle. Levi would go to extra measures to figure out who it was pointing towards.

" _Sorry Mik- I had to conceal my crush on you for Marco's sake_. Jean whispered to himself.

Turning back to the dead silent group, staring at the new arrival, he played along.

"Hanji has a sister?"

"Why didn't you tell us, Hanj"

"Hiii Petra"

"Poor Petra"

Everyone gave their versions of a greeting, mumbling to each other.

"Why the fuck are you here?" Levi spat, no surprise to anybody.

"Can I join in on the fun? Maybe Ymir's girlfriend could stop by as well! The more the merrier!" Petra dismissed Levi's rude comment, looking at everyone in the eyes.

Hanji crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "UGH FINE. Im not explaining everything again. You'll just have to catch up." Hanji sulked, regretting not telling her about what she was planning to do to each person if the bottle was to land on them by chance. So if she spins the bottle, she will have no idea what to say.

_She doesn't even know my friends!_

_But, still, too bad she wasn't a part of the events that took place between Levi and Eren._

Turning to the bottle with a smug expression, she gladly accepted the new member. The evil grin that belonged only to someone who would be hoping to get the chance to humiliate her sister.

 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

 

**Levi's POV**

"Okay, Jean, Truth or--"

_What the fuck?_

It was closer to Mikasa than it was Jean. I could've SWORE it landed on Jean.

"Uh, Shit Glasses.. Jean cheated." I ratted. I didn't even know if he did or not. Nor did I care. Im not the type to lie. It takes too much effort to keep track of lies,. SO everybody basically believes me all the time.

Jean gave me a death glare and I stared right back. Boring into his eyes, It was almost like I set off a bomb in his eyes, because he scoffed and looked away almost instantly.

He backed down. Everybody does.

"Spin again, then" Hanji said.

There went my opportunity of a lifetime.

I spun the bottle again, and it slowed toward my direction. My heart started to pick up speed. I was staring at that fucking bottle so hard, lasers might as well shoot out of them.

_Oooh! Eren would be better! Please stop at Eren!_

_"_ EREN! LOOK AT THAT!!! "  
Hanji shrieked, clapping like an over-active ape, and to be honest, I was about to do a happy dance myself. But then again...People are watching. I would never get caught dancing even if dancing could prevent the world from ending.

I really don't give a fuck.

"Alright, cutie. You don't get to choose. I dare you to abandon a couple rounds and come with me for a bit. " I know it was more of a request than a dare, but i had to take the closest opportunity.   
He sighed and picked himself up off the floor.

"Um...wh---Okay." He was obviously scared. Did I really scare the kid that much?

I grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the room and pushed him to the other end of the hallway. The large, large, hallway.


	9. Chapter 9

Levi dove into the warmth that Eren radiated. Slamming his lips into the boys. Luckily, Eren didn't reject him, but kissed back just as passionately,

Supporting Eren's weight with one arm by hooking it around his waist, They slid along the wall, feeling for the doorknob to the guest bedroom.

Finally running his hand on the doorknob, he opened it and crashed through the doorway. Throwing Eren on the bed, Eren broke from the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva, stretching between the space of their lips.

Noticing Levi's eyes, which were clouded with lust, he tore his shirt off and reaching up to latch onto the ravenette's neck.

"haaa-Er--ahh-Eren!" Levi groaned, in a hitched whisper. Bringing up his arm to cover his mouth with the back of his hand.

Yanking on the chain, Eren forced Levi's hand down.

"Noisy, tonight, huh?" Eren whispered in a breathy tone, into the said mans ear. Levi visiably shivered.

Eren felt something nudge his thigh.

Reaching down to unbutton his pants, he looked at Levi, chuckling.

Suddenly, something was slid under the door. Feet stomped heavily away along with giggling and gasps.

"What the fuck---" Levi glared at the door with obvious confustion, then laughed.

_Laughed._

It was such a great look on him.

"Seems like they kept us supplied, didn't they?" Levi whispered

 _Wow. They would._ Eren said to himself.

 

Lube was thrown under the door.

Eren heaved himself off of Levi, gaining a whimper from the ravenette below him. Retrieving the lube, he slathered it on his fingers, as he strode back to the bed, practically jumping on top of Levi.

"Eren! im not a trampoline!"

"But you'll be bouncing, and the bed is going to squeak like one."

Whispering dirty things into Levi's ears, to distract him from the discomfort, Eren inserted each finger, one by one, sighing as he probed inside Levi.

"Hng... Just...d-do it, already!"

"Beg"

"Im not your dog."

"Nope, but I wanna hear you beg me."

"Please..goddammit!" Levi howled.

"Please what" Eren taunted.

"You know!"

"Maybe I don't."

"Fuck me!" Levi breathed.

"Oh, I already knew that!"

Releasing his own member, Eren lathered on the contents in the bottle, and entered Levi.

"Go!" Levi demanded.

"Jeez. Someones pushy!"

Thrusting into him, Levi could've sworn he could see stars. Letting out loud moans, that could be heard throughout the house.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Eren collapsed next to Levi, after reaching their climax.

"Ohmygodthatwasgreat" Eren gasped. Covering up skin, they realized the shirts were looped through the chains of the handcuffs.

After the challenge of figuring out the tangled clothes, and putting on pants with one arm.

The two stumbled out of the door, to find several pairs of eyes awaiting them.

The boy's messy hair, wrinkly clothes, a shirt that was put on inside out, (Levi's) and a obvious limp, confirmed the accusations of what happened on the other side of the door.

"WHAT THE FU--" Levi started to say, but was predictably interrupted by you know who.

"HOLY SHIIIT! LEVI IS PONY!!!!!" Hanji screamed, then looked over at Jean, who reminded her of a horse, and shuddered.

"ANYWAY!!! FINALLY!! PLEASE FRICKLE FRACKLE AGAIN SO I CAN GET IT ON VIDEO!"

Eren eyed all the phones out, audio-recording their sex-session. Others were snapping pictures and holding back laughter.

"I think you were loud enough for the mic to pick up your sexy voice!" Eren said, louder than he needed to.

Everybody lost it.

"ALRIGHT, fucking perverts. Lets play another round. In case you creepy stalkers forgot, it's Eren's' turn. " Levi spat, a blush dusting his face.

 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

 

**Eren's POV**

"In case you pile of uncultured swine forgot, It's fucking Bean-Sprout-Hair's turn" Levi grunted, crossing his arms and legs. A faint tinge of pink still remained of his cheeks.

And to be honest, it was adorable.

"I don't have been sprout hair!" I was taken aback, playing with the roots of my messy hair.

Levi dug out his phone out of his pocket, letting out an over exaggerated sigh, which fit someone much older than him, he Googled a picture of a young bean sprout and showed me.

 _Holy fuck I do have bean sprout hair_!

"Eren, Im getting tired, please just spin the bottle." Mikasa said softly, as if she was scared to say anything out loud.

Eren, knowingly understanding said girl, and respected her for stepping up, swiftly sent the bottle spinning.

It stopped on Erwin, who was twiddling his thumbs patiently.

"Truth or dare, Eyebrows?"

"Truth or dare, Eyebrows?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to drink a couple shots of the worst shit you got and twerk on Reiner without vomiting or passing out."

Everyone was so silent, the crickets and locusts could be heard from outside, making things feel awkward.

Reiner took off his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans for good measure.

"Erwin! I know you hate Cherry Schnapps! Thats why I brought it!!" Petra giggled.

"That shit is disgusting!" Erwin replied.

"I would bet that Eren would be willing to watch you swim in your own vomit tomorrow, while sporting a massive hangover from some Peach Mad Dog?"

Even Levi gagged at the thought, which caused Eren to jolt at the suggestive noise his "lover" made.

"You picked dare, Bushy-Brows. No backing out!" Eren retorted. "State your conditions."

**Erwin's POV**

"Um..." I was beginning to seriously doubt my drinking skills.

"Mad Dog or Schnapps?" Eren smirked

Im definitely not choosing Schnapps. That's basically a cherry syrup with a fancy name. I'll have to deal with Mad Dog (and Peach! Of all flavors!).

"Mad Dog"

Levi perked up and spoke. "We'll go an get it then. "

Levi walked out, dragging Eren with him.

I was sweating. This seemed a bit suspicious.

_They BETTER not do anything stupid._

•*+•*+•*+•*•+•*+•*+•*+•*+•*+•*+•

Levi and Eren strode down to the main floor, nearly getting lost among the maze.

"Who the fuck could stand to keep such a large box so filthy!" Levi daintily stepped around several discarded red cups, bottles, and even clothes.

Eren held back the urge to burst out laughing. _He was a clean freak_.

"What are you planning, Levi?"

Levi chuckled, and then laughed.

  
_He looked almost evil._

  
After his laughing fit, he slapped on his usual face and nonchalantly replied.

"I just want to have a few _goodies_ mixed in his drink."


	11. Chapter 11

Levi found the Mad Dog. Then searched for some other ingredients.

"Oi, brat, microwave this for fifteen seconds."

Eren did as he was told, then poured the warm liquid into another rather large shot glass. Levi then added a dash of salt, a drop of lime juice, and spit in it for effect.

Retrieving a toothpick, he stirred it.

It looked the same as it did before.

"Do you really think Erwin even knows how to twerk?" Eren inquired, cocking his head at Levi.

"I've been to parties with him before and he's done it before, even though he might not remember it."

Cleaning up their mess, removing any evidence, they returned to the room where everyone was waiting patiently for them.

"What the hell took you guys so long?" Jean asked,

Eren nodded at the drink, giving a playful look that only the people that knew him well would know the meaning behind.

"Oh, alright. Haha." Jean said, drawing his attention back to Erwin. "Bottoms up, Eyebrows!"

Eren handed the weird mixture to Erwin, who examined it. _It looks okay. It smells okay._

Erwin tackled the shot in one quick go, and looked at the empty glass.

 _"_ Whatever you two did to this, I want to know now _."_

"Whatever you two put in this, I want to know now."   
Erwin's gaze fell from the two boys, holding in a laugh, to the drink.

The bottom remains-which as Hanji always says:

 _Has all the information_.

And indeed, there was a different appearance to the drink, he was afraid, of what the by did. It was green? Smelled of salty lime. And sticky bubbles in it. **[Not that kind of sticky, my naughty pixies!]**

 _Its not carbonated_.

"Besides the fact that either one or both you two morons spit in the fucking shot, it actually tastes pretty good"

Eren and Levi lost it completely.

Everyone sat there, watching in utter horror as they witnessed something they thought was impossible.

Levi.   
Laughing his ass off.   
Tears in his eyes.   
His fair, slender, but strong arms leaning against the wall, hunched over.

He obviously wasn't used to that feeling, as he gripped his side.

Eren, too, caught the case of the giggles.

"What's so funny?"

After the two calmed down, they sat down and regained their breaths.

"So you're basically saying my _saliva_ tastes good?" Levi said flatly.

"It does, actually. _You_ taste good-"

"Damn right he does!! **[*]** Eren said, leaning into Levi

"Sicko."  
  
  


**[*** **@PubescentDramaQueen  ...a beloved Wattpad user]**


	12. Chapter 12

Getting a little fuzzy, drinking two shots worth of hard liquor, Erwin half stumbled, half strutted to Reiner, and turned his back to him. As Erwin bent over, Petra pulled out her phone and cued the music.

To everybody's disbelief, Levi was correct.

There Erwin was, Twerking like a champ on the animated beast.

"GO EWRIN! GO ERWIN! GO ERWIN!" They all chanted, clapping to the poor quality music. Erin turned to Levi, and pulled him away from the commotion.

Lacing his fingers through the hand that was chained to his own, "Levi, W-would y-you ...um..go out w-with me?" Eren stammered, cursing himself for letting his nerves show.

"Yes. Of course, brat. I knew you would ask that. That shitty Hanji set us up." Levi blushed as he pulled the taller brunette into a kiss.

"I'm probably going to head home soon. It's getting late and I'm getting tired. " Eren said, regretfully.

"Well, I should probably get home too. Before Hanji makes me do something ridiculous. I'd have to wring her neck later."

"Consider her hooking us up as penance." Eren's voice was sultry, leaving the shorter male speechless.

Levi reached around to Erens left side, feeling the said boy tense.

"Calm down, horny brat."

He pulled out his phone and entered his information into Eren's contacts.

Winking at Eren, he pulled him into a hug.

"See ya later, brat."

 

After finding their way to the door, they walked along the sidewalk to Levi's car.

"Yeah, I got here a bit late, and the driveway was full." Levi added, assessing the awkward silence.

It was chilly and Eren started shivering, even though he was wearing a jacket.

Levi noticed this and wrapped his arm securely around the taller boy.   
"I would lend you my jacket, but the handcuffs are in the fucking way"

Smugly remembering that his keys were in his left pocket, Levi asked Eren to get them for him.

"Um--o-okay." Eren stammered, not being able to find his words. Definitely preoccupied by Levi's super skinny jeans, and form fitting t-shirt, showing off his perfect abs. Peaking through the other guy's leather jacket, undressing him with his eyes, Levi smirked.

"Oh, if its too much trouble...then its fine." Levi pressed his body against the male, putting emphasis on his groin area.

Grabbing Eren's hand, swiping across his front, in a teasingly slow and seductive way. Then, Levi moved his hands to his pocket, for Eren to retrieve.

"Get in the car."

 

But when Levi walked away, he felt something tug at his wrist.

_Fucking handcuffs._

"Shit! I forgot about us being stuck with each other all weekend."

"Lets stay at my place." Eren suggested.

"Jaeger, Where the fuck are your parents?"

Levi saw Eren's face fall, and decided not to push him any further.

"Nevermind, Eren. I'm sorry." Levi replied, trying to squeeze out as much sympathy in his voice as possible.

_It wouldn't help to sound like a heartless bastard._

"Anyway, lets go to my place. I can't imagine somebody's home being as filthy as this one. I'd go crazy."

Eren nodded, knowingly realizing that his apartment isn't very tidy at the moment.

After informing the others, and consolidating a complaining Hanji, they strode leisurely to Levi's car.


	13. Chapter 13

Eren did so, going through the driver's door and crawling over the center console because of the handcuffs.

  
He only thought that LEVI should have been the one to climb over shit because he was smaller. Laughing at how cute he found his height to be, Levi caught Eren trying to fight the giggle bubbling his chest and put a stop to it.

"Eren, it's not funny"

"Alright..." Eren paused, then grinned, rolling his eyes he spat out the remark he had the urge to say all night."

"...Shorrrrrty!"

"If you call me 'Shorty" one more time, I will shove my foot so far up your ass you will be chewing it."

"Are you sure you will be shoving something else up my ass instead" Eren's face burned, and it was completely obvious to Levi, But he decided to let it slide.

"Calm down, horny brat!"

Closing the door and putting the key in the ignition, he drove off in the dead of night. Handcuffed to the boy he has grown quite fond of.

Driving with one hand, going a little faster than he needed to, sped down the road. Turning corners without second thought, they stopped at so many red lights, Eren was certain that Levi would explode in a fit of road rage, but glancing over to hm, he looked completely composed.

Damn. That guy must meditate to be able to not at least throw out a curse word at the dumbass drivers around us.

Eren thought Levi should slow down, considering the fact that they have been drinking, and cops are everywhere at this time of night.

Eren knew they didn't drink enough to be disoriented, but feared that the small hint of alcohol will bust them. He was definitely not used to this. His face paled at the thought of losing another person he loved.

"Oi, brat! Snap out of it!" Eren shook his head to bring his mind back to reality. Levi was looking at him with concern. "If you're nervous about this..like...i-if this is too soon..."

"No! No, its fine." Eren blurted, shocked to hear Levi stutter.. He wasn't about to lose Levi because he was paranoid. He hasn't been out in a while, and he realized how easy it was to lose somebody you love.

Giving Eren his exclusive smile, Levi squeezed his hand reassuringly, softening his voice.

"I love you, It will be fine"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**EREN'S POV** :

It was a just a blur.

Headlights. Blinded me as they raced closer and closer, at top speed.

A short honk, and then...

CRASH!

Only after the glass shattered, cutting me up, stinging as I felt blood running down my body, did I realize that I didn't get throttled by an airbag.

LEVI!!

Pushing my way through the crumbled dashboard, and stumbling to the other side of the car, I saw him.

Levi.

My Levi.

Not moving a muscle.

His car was broadsided, and the door was pushed open, leaving the drivers side completely visible. The pickup tumbled down a ditch, on fire.

Painfully reaching for my phone, I called 911.

"911, What is your emergency?"

I was relieved to hear somebody, SOMETHING besides the fire crackling and the metal clanking along with my sobs. I couldn't control the tears as I felt for Levi's pulse.

"Oh my God! I've been hit! Our car got hit!!"

"Calm down, sir. Please tell us where you are."

Lady! How the fuck am I supposed to calm down in a situation like this?!"  
After searching for a sign, I gave the operator the road.

"Okay, son. Stay on the line. We are sending help immediately. "

I dropped the phone limply and clutched to the unconscious body of the man I fell in love with this same night.

I was still handcuffed to him.

He can't leave me!!

"Levi!! Don't leave me!" I sobbed. Feeling his face, kissing his lips.

_They didn't kiss back._


	14. Chapter 14

Sirens blared in my ears, tears soaked my cheeks. Sweat clung to my hair as the officer was asking me questions.

They removed the handcuffs, leaving me feel even more alone.

I broke the dare. But even worse, I lost Levi.

"Son, I need you to speak to me. Kiddo, can you hear me? I need you to tell me what happened. Sir?"

I saw the medics lifting Levi onto a stretcher. Rolling it onto the ramp of the ambulance, I raced over to my Levi and begged him to wake up.

"Sir, you can ride with your friend to the hospital, is that alright?"

Of course it's fucking alright.

"Y-yeah sure."

The officer who questioned me came in too.

"Alright. What is your name?"

I wasn't panicking anymore, so I started answering his questions.

"Eren. Eren...Ackerman."

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

_Two months later...._

 

My friends tries to pry me away from Levi's side. Begging me to get a life. Levi was in a coma. Im too worried about him to live life normally.   
But there was no way in hell I would leave him.   
I want to be the first to see him wake up.

I kept thinking that for two months

TWO FUCKMOTHERING MONTHS!

Then I got the news.

"Eren. I'm terribly sorry. But if or when your boyfriend wakes up, which is very unlikely, he will be suffering from major brain damage. He won't be able to function normally. "

 _Oh fuck no please! They aren't saying what I think they are. Oh God no_.

"We wanted to ask you if it was okay if we...pulled the plug."

My sobs got even more violent, if that were even possible. The nurse placed her hand on my back, whispering comforting words to me.

_But no. It's not going to be okay._

I didn't want Levi to suffer.   
I couldn't bare to see him struggle for the rest of his life.

I caressed his beautiful porcelain face. Oh I wish I could see those silver eyes one last time. See his onyx hair dance when he turned his head. Oh I wish I could hear his say 'Oi, Brat' again. I wanted to feel that kiss that we shared deeply. His short body under mine. My hands interlaced with his soft ones.

_We fit perfectly._

"Levi, I promise I'll see you again. Wait for me. Because I will be next to you soon. I love you."

My chest jerked with shaky breaths. I cried into his chest. Without looking away from my angel, I spoke to the doctors.

"I-It's f-f-fine. Pull the plug."

 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

 

Eren winced as the doctors pulled the plug.

"Son, you should head home and get some rest."

With that request, he did so, declining the offer for an escort. Walking home in the cold morning, he finally reached his apartment. Pulling his key out, he heard metal hitting metal.

_Chains?_

Sure enough, his half of the handcuffs were still on his wrist. A memento of how he met the guy of his dreams.

The guy who he wanted to be his forever.

Pushing through the door, he burst into a new well full empty tears.

He cracked.

 _I promised I'd see you soon. I wouldn't want to keep you waiting_ _for too long_.

Texting his friends in the group chat, he sent them all a final text.

Eren: Thank you all for being there for me. You truly made this life bearable. I'll miss you.

Send.

Placing his phone on the table, his hand swiped the surface and he examined his hand.

"Filthy."

Taking out all his cleaning supplies, he cleaned his entire home.

 _For Levi_.

After several rounds of cleaning, he walked into his room, and felt for the one object that would bring him to Levi.

His fingers were quick to grab that object.

Clutching his hand like it was the key to Heaven, was the handgun he almost forgot about.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Eren's whole body was shaking as he brought the gun to his mouth. Curling his lips around it, tears streamed down his swollen cheeks.

Shuddering at the unnatural taste of cold metal, he bent his index finger around the trigger.

As thoughts ran through his mind about his friends, his life.

His mother.

He sniffled and told himself he had to do this.

He promised.

Bracing himself for the shot, he inhaled his final breath. Last breath on Earth,  
His last breath being alone.

 _Send me to Levi. Send me to Levi_.

With one tiny movement...he pulled the trigger.

 **BANG**.

Only to find himself being sent off to meet the love of his life.

 ** _I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long, Levi_**.•


End file.
